Just Once More
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: So, a little Charlie/Tonks thing! Yes, she's dead. No, this is not a good summary. But, please. Review! Obviously, I own nothing!
1. Memories

_If you could ask for one last time, would you? One last time to do ANYTHING over? Anything you may have done wrong...Or a chance you wish you'd taken but you never did? I have those times all the time. Daily. Hourly, even. I wish I had taken the chances that I never did. Regret._  
><em>Sorrow.<em>  
><em><br>Grief. Is that all life is now?_  
><em><br>Of course, you can't answer me. You don't know who I am._  
><em><br>I'm Charlie Weasley. And this..._  
><em><br>This is The Story._  
><em><br>What's The Story, you ask? Well. It's only the greatest story of all time._  
><em><br>I could tell you it's about heroes, love, damsels in distress, happily ever after.___

_But if you want that, go somewhere else. This story has none of that. Okay, it has heroes and love. But no damsel in distress or happily ever after. No. The damsel of this story would never sink low enough to be a "Damsel in Distress". This story has no happy ending. Only happy beginnings. No, not even the beginning is very happy. You must think I'm crazy._

_Going on like this. You won't think me crazy after The Story.___

_The Story is a story that must be told. The Story is a story me and my best friend and twin promised to share if one died. Clearly, it was my best friend and twin that died. Her name?_

_I guess you guys can know. Nymphadora Tonks.___

_No, we're not twins by blood. By soul, though, we are. And because we share the same birthday. December 24th. For most of our lives, we were like my twin brothers, Fred and George.___

_Never apart. Until I finished Hogwarts._

_Obviously, we finished at the same time. We were in the same year. However, she was a Hufflepuff. I was a Gryffindor. Not that Houses matter. Unless you're a Slytherin. _

_ Everything really started when we were 5. _

"I don't know." Andromeda was saying to Molly. "Full Moon's tonight. Remus said he'll stay on our property, we just can't leave the house. Greyback can't come around if another werewolf is there, but will that stop him?"

"Dear, the entire Order PLUS Remus will be looking out. We all know you're worried." Molly said. ''Andy, I've been thinking." She paused.

"Yes?" Andromeda asked.

"Well, remember the letter? Greyback said that once he Marked her, no one would be able to get near her romantic wise because he'd kill them, right?" Molly said.

Andromeda nodded slowly.

"Well, if all else fails... Andromeda, hear me out, alright?" Molly said.

"I'm listening." Andromeda said.

"Well, think about it. What if...Remus were to Mark Nymphadora?" Molly asked. "I'm sure if Remus agreed to it, he'd probably encourage her dating other men once she's old enough."

Andromeda looked out toward her daughter, who was playing with Bill and Charlie.

"No." Andromeda said. "I don't want a werewolf Marking my daughter as if she's a piece of property! I'd rather just try to avoid having any werewolves near my little girl."

_Of course, that never happened. 2 werewolves remained in Nymphadora Tonks' life. One, unintentionally. The other, returned after about 14 years of Azkaban. Obviously, the second werewolf was not too pleased. _


	2. How The World Spins

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, Charlie Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, OR ANYONE ELSE. (As much as I'd like to.)_

_That's how life works. There are always problems. _

_I've encountered lots of problems. One, I fell in love with my twin. Wrong, isn't it? Very. _

_Second, she didn't love me back. It was clear. _

_Third, she got married. To someone other than me. _

_And finally, the biggest problem of all (in my opinion), she got pregnant. _

_They'd be her problems too, seeing as she 'belonged to Fenrir Greyback'. No one OWNS people, that's just wrong. It would be worse if she married someone other than the man she did. She did marry a werewolf, but obviously not Greyback. _

_She married Remus Lupin. Scum in my opinion. My mum freaked out when they got married. Not in a bad way. The exact opposite, actually. _

_It got worse when she said she was pregnant. _

_Mum freaked. She started knitting baby sweaters the day after everyone found out. _

_The day everyone found out, however, it wasn't exactly a willing announcement. _

_She said it in front of the entire Order, after Lupin had started an argument with her. _

"Dora, I don't think we should stay married. I'm sorry, your Aunt wants to kill you. And now Greyback wants to kill you." Lupin suddenly said, after Kingsley made a remark about Bellatrix.

"You're joking, Remus." Tonks said. "You really think it's your fault that she wants to kill me?"

"I'm sure our marriage is making it worse!" He said.

"It isn't!" Tonks said.

"Dora, I'm sorry for marrying you. We can't stay ma-" Lupin started.

"Remus, for Merlin's sake! I'm pregnant! Are you still going to leave me?" Tonks burst out. It went more silent between the Order members.

"I'm sorry." Lupin said. He turned and left, the door slamming behind him.

Tonks sunk to the ground, in tears. Mrs Weasley walked to her side and knelt next to her and hugged her.

_Of course, to my dismay, Lupin returned. _

_To my bigger dismay, he stayed. Every time I got to see her, he was there. But, she was happy. And because she was happy, it was good. _

_She hadn't been this happy since….Well, I don't know when. I remember once, though. We were 7. She came bounding into the Burrow happily, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing against her yellow knee length sundress. She was wearing black ballet flat shoes, with white stockings. She had a yellow bow on top of her hair. _

"Did you hear?" Andromeda said, hugging Mrs Weasley.

"That mean old werewolf got arrested!" Tonks said gleefully. "Now he won't hurt me! Ever, ever, ever, ever!"

"But, won't you still have the Mark?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, it'll never go away." Mr Weasley said.

_The Mark, in case I have not yet explained: It looks like a normal scar, but it's a little darker than a normal scar. It begins on the lower neck, at the top of the spine, and looks a little like someone carved a crescent moon into the top of her spine. _

_Ever since Tonks got it, she never wore her hair up, until a few days before her son was born and about a week before her death. _

_I was visiting them, seeing as Mum was going by their place every day now. I hadn't seen Tonks in a while, so I decided to go with Mum. _

Tonks was sitting with her back to Lupin. She was completely unmorphed. Her eyes were her natural green-gold-blue. Her hair was it's naturally strawberry blonde that curled to her hips.

Lupin was actually attempting to braid her hair. Then slowly, he traced his finger along the mark at the back of her neck.

_That was the only time I ever saw her shrink away from someone touching her. Well, no, that's not true. The only other time was in the Final Battle. She shrank away from Greyback, in fear, and disappeared somewhere into the battle. _


	3. Dead

Dislaimer: I don't own anything… :3 If I did, Lupin and Sirius would have lived. And Snape.

_Ever hear something that shocks you? That shocks you so much, even though you know it's going to happen? That's kind of how I felt when Mum came home and told us Tonks had a boy. She had gone to the Tonks house sometime in the evening and didn't return until late the next afternoon, and told us that it was boy, and they named him Teddy Remus Lupin. Mum then asked Ginny if she'd be Godmother, since neither Tonks nor Lupin could leave the house at the present moment to come and ask Ginny themselves. Ginny accepted, and Mum said that Harry was also Godfather. _

_The next time I saw anyone from the Tonks-Lupin family was when Andromeda came by to talk to Mum, and she brought pictures of the baby. I didn't look at them. I couldn't. I never laid eyes on Teddy until Tonks' funeral, actually._

_The Battle happened just 3 days after Teddy was born. Lupin claimed Tonks was at her mother's with Teddy. But, she wasn't. She showed up at the Battle. _

"Charlie! Have you-" She called.

"Seen Remus? Nope, sorry!" Charlie yelled back.

Charlie watched as she took off into the Battle.

_You know that feeling you sometimes get? That feeling when you look at someone, say "Bye! See you soon.", but you have a feeling you never will see them again? At least not alive? I felt that way at this point. I felt like the next time I would see her, or any of my friends and family, either I would be dead, or they would._

A wall of the corridor nearby exploded. Tonks dodged it as she ran, trying to find 2 people now. One to kill and one to make sure he was alive. She was actually looking for Bellatrix to kill. (_I know. Weird, right?)_

She sent Stunning Curses at any Death Eaters who came near her. As she turned a corner, she came face to face with Fenrir Greyback. She went to Stun him, but he managed to Stun her first. She got thrown back and felt herself hit the floor.

Her sight was blurry now, her wand was gone and the back her head was hurting her. Greyback was suddenly over top of her. He bit into her throat and Tonks screamed. Her vision faded to black quickly.

***((**Change of PoV))*****

They ran towards the boat house, dodging the giants and curses in the courtyard. As they turned a corner, Harry threw his arm out and stopped Hermione just as a Killing Curse flashed by. Harry quickly Stunned the Death Eater and they kept running. They ran into a corridor and Hermione shot a Stunning Curse at Greyback, who was leaning over someone who they couldn't see properly. Then Ron froze and Hermione did too, as she and Ron had been holding hands and Ron almost pulled her over.

Hermione looked toward where Ron was looking and saw Ron staring at Tonks. Tonks, who had had long purple hair the last time they saw her, now had her natural strawberry curls flowing softly around her pale face. Blood covered her throat and her green eyes stared blindly at the battle she could no longer see.

"First Fred…." Ron mumbled numbly. "Now her…"

"Ron, come on." Hermione said. "I know, Ron. I know, you're hurting. You grew up with her and Fred, I know. We have to end this though."

"Grew up? Not just grew up! She was my sister, Hermione. My older sister." Ron said. "When we finish Voldemort and all the Death Eaters are arrested, I'm going to kill Greyback."

"Remus'll probably beat you to it." Harry said, as the trio continued on towards the boat house.

*****((Change PoV))*****

Voldemort had called his Death Eaters to retreat. Slowly, Order Members and students began moving the dead to the Great Hall. Lupin and Kingsley helped Seamus get to the Great Hall, because Seamus found himself unable to walk. Seamus had suffered a large leg wound that stretched from his thigh to his ankle. As they entered the Great Hall, Neville approached them.

"I'll help Kingsley, Remus. You should go and see her..." Neville said, taking Lupin's spot in helping Seamus.

"Where is she?" Lupin asked, his heart twisting as he didn't see her standing anywhere in sight.

"Over by Molly." Neville said. "Remus, I'm sorry." He added as Lupin turned away.

Lupin felt confused. Sorry? For what? He froze when he saw her. There she was, pale and still. Blood covering her throat. Her strawberry blonde curls lying softly around her head and shoulders. He fell to his knees next to her, and found himself holding her to him. Her eyes were closed, and she could have been sleeping, if it weren't for all the blood. It reminded Lupin of the day after the Full Moon when she was 5, and she had been marked by Greyback.

_**The scream woke Lupin up. Andromeda insisted he transform in the cellar of their house, as the other boys were staying the night anyway. Lupin had tried to say he should transform in the forest, but Andromeda wouldn't hear it. Lupin rose, and pulled on some clean clothes that had been laid there for him by Andromeda earlier the night before. He made his way upstairs slowly, and could hear Ted, Sirius and James all moving towards Andromeda. Andromeda was standing by the glass porch door, which had been smashed. Lying on the porch was Nymphadora, as if she had been purposely laid where she was. Her strawberry blonde curls were arranged neatly around her face and her eyes were closed. Ted ran forward, and pulled the girl into his arms. He carried her into the house, and put her onto the couch. He drew his hand away from the back her neck to find his hand covered in blood. Lupin rushed forward and pulled Nymphadora into a sitting position. He pulled her hair away from her neck to see a mark. Greyback's Mark.**_

Lupin held her to him, tears streaming his face. So many memories he had of her, he knew as much about her as Sirius had.

The first thing Sirius asked her when he saw her again 2 or 3 years ago was if the mark was still there.

"_**Do you still have it?" Sirius asked. "That mark?"**_

"_**Well, yeah…It doesn't just go away." Tonks said. **_

_**Sirius walked behind her and pulled her long violet hair away from her neck. "At least it's faded a bit. Not as noticeable." Sirius said. "Got any boyfriends, Nymphie?"**_

_**Tonks huffed. "No, I do not." **_

And then came the day they all found out Greyback escaped.

"_**He's out." Moody said to the Order. "Greyback. He's escaped. Along with the Lestranges, Dolohov, Yaxley and some others."**_

_**Tonks paled at the mention of Greyback. Both Sirius and Lupin had seen it. This meant surely he'd come looking for her. Tonks and her parents lived in the same house, so Greyback would probably show up at their house. **_

_**That was when Tonks began living in Grimmauld Place. **_

Lupin was shaking a bit. Out of anger, hysteria…he didn't know. He cried for James, for Lily, for Sirius….and he cried for his wife. His young, clever, gentle, kind, perfect wife was dead. She was lying dead in his arms.


	4. Author's Note

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So, thank you for reviewing/adding me to your alerts/adding the story to your alerts or whatever.**_

_**But, just so you know, I will be not be updating for a while.**_

_**I am starting 2 new Fanfictions, which I hope will work out and not suck.**_

_**So, watch my profile for my 2 New Fanfictions: "The Forgotten Trio" and "If Hogwarts Was An American High School"**_

_**"The Forgotten Trio" is about Tonks, Bill and Charlie, going through their Hogwarts years and through to Deathly Hallows year, and an Prologue and Epilogue that takes place about 3 years after the War.**_

_**"If Hogwarts Was An American High School" is a parody. Every Harry Potter character, even Harry himself, go through typical High School things: Gangs, Teen Pregnancy, Drugs, everything.**_

_**Not meant to offend anyone!**_

_**So, yeah, watch my profile.**_

_**Updates coming soon for all my other Fanfictions!**_


End file.
